prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Olivier
Olivier is a exclusive character from Heartcatch Pretty Cure!: Hana no Miyako de Fashion Show... Desu ka!?. Appearance He is a young boy who has slightly long, slightly spiky white hair. He has dark, topaz eyes and always wears a white scarf and a khaki cloak. When he turns into a werewolf, his hair becomes electric blue and sticks up like a fireball. His eyes turn bright yellow and he gets red tatoos on his face. History Early Life Olivier is a normal boy who didn't know his parents. One day, he prayed to Archangel Michael. Baron Salamander was prisoned nearby and told him to come to his cell. Lying that he was Archangel Michael, once his cell was open, he told Olivier he was just like him. He never knew his parents and was imprisoned here by Cure Angie. He named him Loup-Garou, which meant werewolf. After he was liberated, Baron taught Olivier to become like a werewolf and how to fight. Secretly, Olivier just wanted to be normal. Olivier and Baron Salamander traveled across Europe collecting bits of the Baron's power, in the form of small crystals, which had been scattered many years ago by Cure Ange. Once they found every piece, Olivier stole the crystal. Baron Salamander sent Snackies after him. Meeting Tsubomi After getting upset over the fact that Paris might not be a "City of Flowers", Tsubomi runs off. After a while, she realized that she was lost. All of a sudden, Olivier jumped off a roof right in front of her. Desperate as she was, she begged Olivier for directions. She then saw that he was hurt, so she tried to help him, much to his obvious annoyance. Then the Sunackies find them and Olivier grabs Tsubomi and escapes. They manage to outrun them. Tsubomi follows Olivier around Paris, still worried about him, and then Baron Salamander appeared. Olivier refused to give back the crystal, so he was turned into a Desertrian. Tsubomi transforms into Cure Blossom and, along with the others, is able to save Olivier's Heart Flower. However, once they get it back, she notices that there's a wolf spirit around it. He passes out, and then the Cures take him back to where they're staying. Staying with the Cures When Olivier awakes, he finds that the Cures have treated his injuries. He tries to leave, but they don't let him. He learns who everyone is, and then is forced into joining the fashion show that everyone has been planning. Tsubomi decides to call him Olivier, since Loup-Garou is difficult for her to say. When rehearsing for the show, he and Tsubomi end up tripping the same way, and everyone laughs at the similarities. When Erika is taking his measurements, he learns about her dreams and more about Tsubomi. Olivier and Itsuki go shopping, and Olivier asks Itsuki why she acts like a boy. At the stores, Itsuki goes crazy over the clothes and makes such a fuss. Later, he finds out how Tsubomi and Erika really changed Itsuki. Everyone puts on their clothes for the fashion show and takes pictures. Olivier has a really hard time smiling, and then stalks out in frustration. The full moon begins to shine, so Olivier starts to transform into a werewolf. Tsubomi finds him writhing in pain, but reassures him and he reverts back to normal. Leaving He and Yuri go for a walk in the morning, and he thinks about his journey and the time when Baron Salamander gave him the crystal which turned him into a werewolf for the first time. Yuri asks him about his relationship with the Baron, but he says no. She tells him about her father, and then Baron Salamander appears. The Baron teleports them to an empty theater. After explaining his history, he and Cure Moonlight resume their battle. Cure Moonlight demands that the Baron apologizes to Olivier and tells him to do whatever he wants. However, Olivier gets in the way, and knocks her out, telling her to tell Tsubomi "Thank you". He leaves with the Baron. Olivier and Baron Salamander As they stare off into the sunset, Olivier tells the Baron not the destroy the world. He admits that he knew what it was like the be alone, just like the Baron, but he didn't understand the Baron's hatred towards the world. Olivier explains how his life wasn't that bad since he had the Baron, Tsubomi, and the others in it as well. The Baron smiles and tells him how much he has grown. Olivier morphs into his werewolf form and fights the Baron. He rips off his mask, but is blasted off the roof. He stares at the moon and completes his transformation, and then proceeds to destroy the isle. The Final Battle The Cures arrive to stop Baron Salamander and Olivier and split up, Cure Moonlight and Cure Sunshine going after the Baron while Cure Blossom and Cure Marine stay to fight Olivier. Olivier is able to fight with ease, and attempts to strangle Cure Blossom while she tries to talk to him. Despite their pleas, Olivier can't hear them. After all of Cure Blossom's pleading and her blocking Cure Marine's attack, though, Olivier begins to cry silently. He turns back into a human and then Baron Salamander's true form, a dragon, is released. In their Super Silouhette form, the Cures preform the Heartcatch Orchestra, but they're not strong enough. Olivier grabs the Baron's crystal, which has now turned blue-green, and holds it up in the air while spurring the Cures on. WIth everyone's power, the Cures are able to defeat Baron Salamander. When the Baron falls, Olivier runs to him. Afraid that he was dead, he starts to cry. The Baron's crystal shatters and is carried away by the wind. Olivier laughs when the Baron curses the Pretty Cure weakly, and then asks him if they can go on another journey. Etymology *'Olivier': Olivier, the name Tsubomi gave to him is a word of French origin, meaning "Olive", which is also his Heart Flower. *'Loup-Garou': Loup-Garou is also a word in French origin, meaning "Werewolf". Gallery vlcsnap-2011-03-13-16h07m28s77.png|Erika pulls Olivier's face vlcsnap-2011-03-13-16h07m10s154.png|Erika and Olivier images (2).jpg|Olivier in opening heartcatch_mikan_1.jpg|Olivier and a cat heartcatchprecuremovie6.jpg|Oliver becoming a werewolf. heartcatchprecuremovie3.jpg|Oliver glaring Trivia *Both Olivier and Baron Salamander were the only Movie-Exclusive characters to be accepted in the main series canon. More likely in a flashback in the series' 48th episode. *Olivier's voice actor is very notable in the Anime community for voicing Pikachu in the Pokemon Franchise. Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! characters Category:Movie characters